mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Calling All Mixels/List of Cutscenes
The following is a list of cutscenes that appear or are unlocked in Calling All Mixels. Original Cutscenes *Game Intro *Meet The Cragsters! *Meet The Electroids! *Meet The Infernites! *Oh, No! Nixels! *You Found A Rainbow Cubit! *Let's Use A Cubit *Meet Flain - Flain does a disco dance. *Meet Krader- Krader digs up with his fist and cheers. *Meet Seismo - Seismo does a bit of a dance by stomping his feet rapidly. *Meet Shuff - Shuff pops up from the ground and says "Oh yeah!" a couple times. *Meet Teslo - Teslo laughs and shocks himself. *Meet Volectro - Volectro laughs and makes fireworks. *Meet Vulk - Vulk does cartwheels and laughs. *Meet Zaptor - Zaptor jumps and shocks himself. *Meet Zorch - Zorch runs around rapidly while laughing. *Flain Is Upset - Flain kneels down on the ground and bangs his head on the floor constantly. *Shuff Is Upset - Shuff rolls around on the ground. *Zaptor Is Upset - Zaptor jumps and shocks himself. *Krader Is Upset- Krader hits his face and then digs away. *Crazy Nixels *Nixel Stampede *Nixel Attack *Let's Roll Away *Nixel Close Encounter Cutscenes added in Version 2.0 *Meet the Fang Gang! *Meet the Flexers! *Meet the Frosticons! *Meet Balk - Balk tap-dances and breakdances. *Meet Tentro - Tentro pretends he's a robot. *Meet Kraw - Kraw bounces around while laughing. *Meet Gobba - Gobba slides across the screen. *Meet Jawg - Jawg licks the screen. *Meet Chomly - Chomly pulls a cake out of his mouth. *Meet Flurr - Flurr flies around the screen, then lands on his back. *Meet Lunk - Lunk wakes up from a nap to say "Yay!" then goes back to sleep. *Meet Slumbo - Slumbo slides around on an ice cube. *Chomly Is Upset *Lunk Is Upset Cutscenes added in Version 3.0 *Meet the Glorp Corp! *Meet the Spikels! *Meet the Wiztastics! *Meet Glomp *Meet Torts - Torts spins around and slimes the screen. *Meet Glurt *Meet Footi - Footi does some ballet. *Meet Scorpi *Meet Hoogi - Hoogi claps. *Meet Magnifo *Meet Mesmo - Mesmo says "Hooray." as balloons fly in the background. *Meet Wizwuz - Wizwuz creates a happy face magic cloud. *Footi Is Upset *Glomp Is Upset *Glurt Is Upset *Hoogi Is Upset *Magnifo Is Upset *Mesmo Is Upset *Scorpi Is Upset *Torts Is Upset *Wizwuz Is Upset - Wizwuz creates a magic cloud of a sad face. *Crazy Nixels *Nixels 1, 2, 3... *Smacker *Party Time *Balk Is Upset *Flurr Is Upset - Flurr cries ice-cube tears that freeze him. *Gobba Is Upset - Gobba creates a sad totem. *Jawg Is Upset *Kraw Is Upset *Seismo Is Upset - Seismo stomps his feet so much that he creates a pothole, which he falls in. *Slumbo Is Upset *Tentro Is Upset *Final Say Trivia *Some of these bonus clips are used in the character videos on the Cartoon Network website. *Vulk, Zorch, Teslo, and Volectro are the only Mixels in the game that do not have Upset videos. *Animations from some of these cutscenes were recycled in some scenes of Epic Comedy Adventure. *Various cutscenes were used in The Wonderful World of Mixels. *There were four unused cutscenes, each being various Mixing animations from Mixels.com. Videos File:Calling All Mixels - The Mixels Animation!|All tribe videos. File:Calling All Mixels - Mixels Get Upset ( All Upsets )|All upset videos. File:Calling All Mixels - The Nixels Animation!|All Nixel videos. File:Calling All Mixels - Unused Cutscene 1|First unused cutscene. File:Calling All Mixels - Unused Cutscene 2|Second unused cutscene. File:Calling All Mixels - Unused Cutscene 3|Third unused cutscene. File:Calling All Mixels - Unused Cutscene 4|Fourth unused cutscene. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Calling All Mixels Category:2014 Category:Videos Category:Games Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Infernites Category:Cragsters Category:Electroids Category:Frosticons Category:Flexers Category:Fang Gang Category:Glorp Corp Category:Spikels Category:Wiztastics Category:Nixels